Requiem Help
This Page will be continuously edited with relevant info to help you on your Requiem! Things like experience costs and the like, to save you the trouble of book diving. EXP Stuff Here's some information to help you out when spending your EXP. Covenant Disciplines Disciplines like the Coils of the Dragon, Theban Sorcery or Cruac require at LEAST one dot in their specified faction. Your unaligned badass will NOT be just running around willy nilly with the secrets of the Ordo, Sanctum, Crone or any other organization without Storyteller consent (and consequences!) Covenant Disciplines are purchased as Other Disciplines. Covenant Status Once you have achieved Covenant status, it opens up certain perks and merits at a reduced price. For example, Invictus status allows you to buy Herd, Mentor, Resources or Retainer at half price. You should consult with the storyteller before making any purchases however, to provide some IC justification. Getting EXP Here are some alternative methods to earn EXP during your Requiem. *'Sexy Link:' Here is a sexy link to the page which specifies some ways to gain EXP. *'Learning Curve: '''At the end of a session, explain to the storyteller what your character learned. If it's honest, profound and appropriate, you might get some bonus experience. *'Roleplaying:' Doing exceptionally well one night as your character. Maybe you really got into their head, or demonstrated a strong and defining action for them & hinted at the consequence. Whatever the case, you did good, so you might get some EXP for it! *'Danger:' The character was in the thick of it. Maybe they were staring down the barrels of some mobsters or cultist's weaponry. Maybe they were staring down a pack of hungry lupines. Or maybe they got involved in a particularly dangerous bout of Kindred politics. Whatever happened, they were at risk, and they survived the situation. They deserve some props for that. Maybe in the form of bonus EXP! *'Coolness:' Okay, whatever you did to earn THIS point, it was undeniably brilliant. Maybe your character cracked the case on sheer guesswork, maybe you saved the day with a great one liner. Maybe you just came in at the right time in the right place. Regardless, it was sufficiently awesome to earn the bonus EXP. *'Contribute:' Contribute to the Wiki! Write up some pages to help flesh out the RP. Fill in your character's personal history to help your storyteller & coterie mates learn what they know and what they suspect. There could be some bonus EXP in store for you! *'Art:' Add art to the wiki or bring it up with the storyteller! Anything sufficiently awesome or amusing is enough for some bonus EXP each! Ghouls The things that go bump in the night sometimes need servants, and Ghouls are definitely the answer to that particular conundrum. Mortals fed Kindred Vitae that empowers them and grants them longevity, Ghouls are a powerful force for the dead, confined as they are during the day. Granted, they're a bit of a burden as well. '' 'Virtues & Vices' You might be wondering what those vague words at the top of your character sheet are. Virtue & Vice are two of the more defining qualities of your character. While they aren't representative of their only virtues or vices as it were, they very clearly evoke the character. You'll receive willpower related roles when the Storyteller decides that you've satisified your Virtue or Vice in a certain situation. Here is a list of the individual Virtues and Vices. Virtues *'Charity'. Your character regains all spent Willpower points when she helps another at the risk of loss or harm to herself. It isn’t enough to share what your character has in abundance. She must make a real sacrifice in terms of time, possessions, or energy, or she must risk life and limb to help another. *'Faith'. Your character regains all spent Willpower points when he is able to forge prevailing or spiritual meaning from chaos and tragedy, and can demonstrate the good that may come from loss at some risk to himself. To do so, he must put himself in harm’s way. *'Fortitude'. Your character regains all spent Willpower points when he withstands overwhelming or tempting pressure to alter his goals. This does not include temporary distractions from his course of action, only pressure that may cause him to abandon or change his goals altogether. *'Hope'. Your character regains all spent Willpower points when she refuses to let others give in to despair, even though doing so risks harming her own goals or well-being. This trait is similar to Fortitude, except that your character tries to prevent others from losing hope in their goals. She need not share those goals herself or even be successful in upholding them, but there must be a risk involved. *'Justice'. Your character regains all spent Willpower points when he does the right thing at risk of personal loss or setback. The “right thing” can be defined by the letter or spirit of a particular code of conduct, whether it be the United States penal code or a biblical commandment. *'Prudence.' Your character regains all spent Willpower points whenever he refuses a tempting course of action by which he could gain significantly. The “temptation” must involve some reward that, by refusing it, might cost him later on. *'Temperance.' Your character regains all spent Willpower when he resists a temptation to indulge in an excess of any behavior, whether good or bad, despite the obvious rewards it might offer. Vices *'Envy.' Your character regains one Willpower point when she gains something important from a rival or has a hand in harming that rival’s well-being. * '''Gluttony.' Your character regains one spent Willpower point whenever he indulges in an addiction or appetite at some risk to himself or a loved one. * Greed. Your character regains one Willpower point when he acquires something at the expense of another. Gaining it must come at some potential risk (of assault, arrest, or simple loss of peer respect). * Lust. Your character is consumed by a passion for something. He regains one Willpower point whenever he satisfies his lust or compulsion in a way that victimizes others. A vampire’s need for blood and feeding cannot count as Lust. * Pride. Your character regains one Willpower point when he exerts his own wants (not needs) over others at some potential risk to himself. This is most commonly the desire for adoration. It can also be the desire to make others do as he commands. *'Sloth.' Your character regains one Willpower point when he successfully avoids a difficult task but achieves the same goal nonetheless. *'Wrath.' Your character regains one spent Willpower point when he unleashes his anger in a situation where doing so is dangerous. If the fight has already begun, no Willpower points are regained. It must take place in a situation where anger is unwarranted or inappropriate. Attributes You might be asking what they mean in terms of gameplay. This is what each dot represents in your attributes. 'Dots Degree of Capability '• Poor. Unexercised, unpracticed, or inept. •• Average. The result of occasional effort or application. ••• Good. Regular practice or effort, or naturally talented. •••• Exceptional. Frequently applied, tested, and honed, or naturally gifted. ••••• Outstanding. The peak of normal human capability. Continuously exercised or naturally blessed. Blood Potency Blood Potency determines the degree of power the Blood bestows upon a vampire. When you have a whole bunch of dots in Blood Potency, it means you're approaching truly superhuman levels of power. Mechanically, higher blood potency allows you to learn more advanced Disciplines and to develop character traits to near superhuman levels. The drawback unfortunately, is that the higher your BP is, the more stringentyour diet. For instance, once you've reached BP 3, you can no longer merely feed off of animals, you NEED the blood of humans. Just so, once you're at BP 7, you NEED the blood of other Kindred. Blood Potency is automatically gained every 50 years. For every 25 years in torpor, it automatically decreases. Anything that goes beyond the points allowed for an attribute or discipline at your current blood potency will be lost when it lowers. I.E. a vampire with 8 BP can have their attributes at 7. Go into torpor and once it's lowered to 5 BP, you'll lose those points in your attributes. Once you raise your BP to 8 again, then you can re-buy those dots. Humanity Humanity measures how close you are to your inner Beast and how far you are from, well, humanity! All Vampires must struggle with their Beast, and the Beast is what controls a Vampire when they frenzy. Each of the levels of Humanity mirror standard WoD's morality system, down to the sins that precipitate the fall from one level of Humanity to another. However, it is important to remember while Humanity is a game mechanic, this mechanic is absolutely rooted in RP, and it's up to you as the player to fully 'realize' what your humanity score means. That is to say, consider the sin that describes each level of Humanity. Think hard about the kind of person who would commit these sort of acts. Think hard about the kind of person you might be, feeling your sympathy and empathy for humans slowly draining away... Here's a helpful chart to show how low you can go as far as Humanity is concerned. NOTE: Remember, if your Humanity reaches 0, the Beast asserts itself over your personality and your character ceases to be playable. Category:Xp Category:Help Category:House Rules